Playing with Fire, Killing with Ice
by nastyubervamp
Summary: Faiths past is revealed when her long forgotten baby sister becomes a slayer and she is forced to confront her sister in ashowdown theyll never forget.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I invented them but joss stole them and now owns them. Sigh  
  
Boston Memorial Hospital 22.5.1987  
  
The small girl sat quietly on the old creaky hospital chair. Her small frame seemed to sink in to it; She was the calm before the storm with men huffing. Pacing and snapping their heads every time the large double doors swung open. Her father was one of them. He was obvious in his black singlet and blue work jeans. He raked his hands through his scruffy black hair, edged with gray from living with his wife. He had refused to go into the delivery room. Fear of her mother breaking his hands.  
  
The pale green door swung open once more and revealed a plump nurse holding a jungle of blankets. She spoke with a mid-eastern accent.  
  
"Mr. David ."  
  
"That's me" interrupted her father and walked towards the nurse and gently took the precious bundle.  
  
"Faith" called her father and the girl obediently trotted over to her father. He was talking to the bundle with affection and love. Faith was slightly jealous. She was daddy's little Angel.  
  
"This is your little sister Faith, Hope Laura Katherine, what do you think" Faith tensely peered over the mass of pink towels and peered into two tiny ice blue eyes, just like her grandfathers. Her pink knitted bonnet was slouched, just like the marines where theirs. Her small fingers reached for Faiths and gripped on to faiths finger and her icy blue eyes never left Faith's brown eyes.  
  
At that moment Faith vowed to protect her sister from everything as long as she lived. Her mother would not hurt her no matter how much she sinned. Her father took her sister and started to walk towards wooden door that held her mother. Her gentle father had lucked out with her mother, even at an n early age Faith new that. Her mother drank away most of the money but her father made up for the lacks of toys and presents. Faith pushed open the door to her destiny.  
  
Slum in Boston, 5, 9,1993  
  
Bottles of Jack Daniels lined each side of the cement path. The sun glinted of them as weeds of neglect threatened to strangle the glinting bottles. The screaming started again. It was a daily occurrence.  
  
The snarling women advanced towards the 2 girls. Her hair a cheap peroxide blonde and her slim figure looked hideously out of place next to the cheap beer stained couches. She held a broken beer bottle in her hand. Faith stood in front of her little sister and pushed her behind the lounge. She hoped her mother didn't notice. At 6 Hope had seen too much.  
  
" You little shit, sinning against God for your own pleasures, you don't even belong in this body you should of been a snake, a servant of satin" Her mother leapt for Faith and started pummeling faith with the beer bottle but soon swapped it for a whip. Blow after blow reigned down but faith didn't wince or dodge. She knew that what her mother had said was true.  
  
The blows stopped coming and her mother lay sprawled on the floor with a dart sticking out her back. Hope had dad's tranquilizer gun in her hand. Dad used it for the greyhounds out the back if they needed to be taken to the vet.  
  
Without a word they both dragged her into her bedroom and hauled her onto the bed. At 12 Faith was used to her mother behavior but Hope wasn't.  
  
"Why do you let her do that to you, you don't do anything wrong" asked Hope her voice sounding much wiser than her 6 years.  
  
"Because I deserve it now go to bed before Dad comes home" Faith replied wearily.  
  
Same Place, 24, 1995  
  
Faith woke up in a cold sweat, her nightmare were getting more and more detailed. Whatever this Kakistos was and why she was fighting him was weird. Faith and fought if she could win and theirs no way she would face him. Not even in a dream. Faith got up and walked to the Kitchen to find her mother still passed out lying in her own Filth, surrounded with containers of KFC and McDonalds. She had gained 100 pounds in 2 years.  
  
Faith saw a note hurriedly scribbled on a notepad. She walked over and grabbed it.  
  
Dear Faith. I'm in big trouble. I refused to fix a race for Big Tony and now he wants my head on a platter. I've gone into hiding with hope. I'm sorry to take her but your mother was going to kill her for standing up to her. Theirs a shotgun in the lose floorboard with some money and credit cards. Love you Hope and Daddy.  
  
Faith felt her heart being ripped out with a blunt knife. They had betrayed her and they were the only two that Faith trusted. Faith vowed to never trust again. 


	2. The Killer Duck

Disclaimer- first page, I'm lazy and evil, what did you expect  
  
Authors Note- Thank you to Ash for reviewing, please follow her example. LOL. Faith has always been my favorite character so writing a fic based on her and a sister was always going to happen. I know its been done before but hey, who cares.  
  
New Watchers Headquarters, London, 15,9,2004  
  
The large Mahogany table was surrounded by at least 30 people from different nationalities. At the head of the table sat a distinguished man with gray hair. He carried the air of authority and his voice seemed to carry in the large boardroom.  
  
To his right side sat a petite blonde, trying to listen hard and keep an eye on the blonde/brunette that sat on her left who was clearly not paying attention. Opposite the petite blonde sat a brunette whose hair was dark enough to be mistaken for black. She looked more miserable than the teenager.  
  
Faith wasn't cut out for this boardroom diplomacy crap. Robin and B, the one opposite had convinced her to come and Faith had started to regret it the minute she stepped in the room with the pompous upstarts. Her friends, were cool even Wesley was all right and she had tortured him. The other watchers were like hawks, big fat ones that looked like they had to many Krispy Krèmes and needed urgent liposuction but hawks nether less.  
  
Giles sent Faith and Dawn a look. He had been spending too much time with Buffy and he had inherited the look.  
  
" Seeing you were paying such avid attention Faith, we will get to the necessary part so Dawn can have her nap". The teenager went a bright red and the Scooby's hid amused smiles. Faith grinned, she was finally getting out of this hellhole.  
  
Giles spoke up again. "We need to elect a competent leader for this council. In democracy sake I suggest a President, plus junior and senior Vice President. All agree". Most of the room's hands went up except the group around the fat German guy that kept on winking at her.  
  
"Right then, there are 6 elected officials that can take part in the election. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Robin Woods, Melissa Manning, Jacques Devour, Hans Glimmer and myself Rupert Giles. Please write you're your vote on a slip of paper and deposit in this box."  
  
Faith grinned. The box was enchanted so Giles and Wesley could see who was supporting whom. Faith knew who she was supporting. Robin was in the election as a planned wild card to see the results. Faith wrote Giles and slipped the paper in the box. She hoped he won cause the other 3 unknowns were all wearing tweed and they looked up themselves.  
  
The results magically appeared on the table. They didn't show numbers just the names of the 3 head honchos. Giles was the president, that Australian lady was the senior vice and Wesley the Junior.  
  
"Thank you every one, I will try to do a satisfactory job. My officials and I are going to appoint jobs so I ask if everyone leaves except them."  
  
The chairs groaned as the everyone got off them and headed for the exit. The weird German guy was trying to get next to faith but Xander grabbed his toupee and threw out the window on too the near by duck in the pond causing ripples of laughter and distraction as he dived in to get it and the duck attacked. Faith sat down, joined by the gang, of which faith was a trial member.  
  
Faith looked around the table. Buffy or B the fellow slayer was battling it out with Dawn about paying attention. Willow, the mega Wicca was babbling to any one that would listen about wanting the Head of Research and Magic. Kennedy her girlfriend, along with Xander were betting on the duck in the battle of the toupee. Robin was eating his salad sandwich and looking over his notes.  
  
"Faith you got a see this" called Xander. Faith rushed over to the glass window and the large pond that decorated the scenery. The duck was sitting on his head pecking the unlucky German. Xander and Faith had managed to put their awkwardness behind them and were bash buddies, along with Faith in causing mischief in the watchers council. It was too dull for the threesome otherwise.  
  
At that moment Giles stepped out to see the plight. The older man rubbed his glasses than peered over them to make sure he was seeing right.  
  
"Not you 3 again. Your like the three stooges just younger and more agile and painful" Giles scolded.  
  
It was a daily occurrence since they had moved here from the U.S of A. Giles and Willow had tracked down the watchers through former accounts and had bought this sprawling mansion and the surrounding grounds. Underneath the 2 by 4 kilometer pond was the training ground for slayers. It had every scenario in it. Even Buffy and Faiths famous fight on the rooftops. No Body had beaten the scenario Faith.  
  
Every member of the boardroom had a room in the giant mansion with its own on suite. According to Giles every department had its own location on the huge site. It was about an hour out of London but it took second get to the office their threw a teleport. Faith didn't like England that much. It could never compare to home but at least she finally had friends.  
  
Giles spoke and asked everyone to return. With a sigh Faith slowly walked into the boardroom and sat on the fluffy office chair with her name on it. She even had a little gold plate saying "Faith - slayer".  
  
Giles spoke again. "Wesley, Melissa and I are proud to announce the elected officials. Ms Manning if you'll please start." Giles looked flushed and nervous when he said the name. It looked like he had a crush. Faith looked over to Buffy and they both grinned.  
  
The Vice President looked like she was in her early 40s and her Australian accent was strong and didn't have a hint of English in it. She did speak like Giles though.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles. I will read the list and if any one has any queries they can ask at the end." "Mr. Jacques D'evour- Head of the Department of Watchers Ms Willow Rosenberg- Head of the department of Magic and Research Mr. Robin Woods - Head of the department of Potentials Mr. Andrew Wells - Head of the department of Technology Ms Buffy Summers and Miss Kennedy......Slayer - heads of the department of Slayers These are our main departments and there are some smaller sub departments that spring off the main ones. Wesley if you care to continue."  
  
Faith's former watcher stood up. He had dropped the tweed and had Armani instead. He had confidence in his speech instead of self-righteousness. He actually looked good now instead of nerdy/tweedy.  
  
"As Miss Manning was saying there are sub departments. The first being-  
  
The department of Slayer/Family relationships- Dawn Summers The department of Rogue Slayers- Faith The department of Slayer Morale- Alexander Harris. Thank you all for coming and the rest of you will be given your assignments tomorrow.  
  
There was a huge mess. Xander and Faith looked shell shocked. Dawn had a huge grin on her face and Buffy looked pale. Giles walked over to the group and said.  
  
"You all heard correctly. Xander, Faith and Dawn are in charge of departments that fall under the slayers so Dawn will be working with you Buffy, and she is perfectly capable of her job. Now if you'll follow me ill show you were your new offices are."  
  
Faith stood their very confused. It was just a little hypercritical putting her in charge of Rogue slayers.  
  
Authors note- I, nastyubervamp welcome any criticism. It helps me learn. However if you send flames with no intent of helping me. I will not be happy, and you will find about 60 flames in your story. Capiche. I always wanted to say that. Please review. 


	3. The truth hurts

Disclaimer- See previous chapters  
  
Authors Note- Thank you to all who reviewed. Maliek, Davide and Ash I will be continuing. To rogue180 I apologize about the grammar. I had written for 2 hours and I wanted to upload as fast as I could. To Darklight the definition of a rogue slayer is a slayer who chooses to ignore her calling and turns on it. For example siding with an apocalyptic mayor. So Faiths department will cover that. I will be playing with your heads by the end of this chapter because I can. I am evil Jessica, I am evil Jessica. Please review or that song will haunt you.  
  
Watcher Headquarters, London, 15/9/2004  
  
Faith followed at the end of the procession. She felt like shit. Being all tweedy and the boss of people wasn't for her. She was in charge of people who would trust her with their lives. Faith pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and with shaking hands she lit it with the gold lighter that B had gave her. It was Spike's and he had given his trademark jacket, gold lighter and his personal papers to Dawn to safe keep before the battle. He had worn a cheap black thing into the battle.  
  
Faith suspected that Spike knew he was going to die. Spike probably wanted to earn full redemption and playing B's bed buddy wasn't it. What was it with that girl and vampires?  
  
Faith lightly jogged to keep up with Giles and the group. He led them through a hall with those big fancy arches and portraits of stern looking men in tweed. He turned left at another hall. This hall was filled with portraits of slayers. Right from the first one, the wild hairy chick. Giles lead them to a picture of Kendra. He stopped and asked every one to gather.  
  
"After dawn telling me about Harry Potter when she was younger, I thought it was a great idea to set up our departments. Willow has enchanted this picture of Kendra to act like the original. The password will change weekly. This is your private entrance. There is an official entrance to your department through the common hall. Shall we."  
  
Faith waited to everyone had gone in. She slammed the portrait shut and sat down. She slumped down the wall .her face pale. The portrait spoke.  
  
"You are a slayer man, what's wrong with you". Faith jumped back from the portrait. The Jamaican slayer continued her tirade. "You think that you can't handle it, your losing it and your not worthy. Well your damn right. I didn't get trained from birth and killed by some psycho vamp with sharp nails so you could run round cavorting with the enemy. Now you say your redeeming but your going to run away and leave a heart broken and trust shattered, So move you ass and get moving." Faith knew that what the portrait was saying was true but Kendra was suppose to be some mega tight slayer with a stick up her ass. Faith couldn't care less about the duties of a slayer but losing her friends she couldn't. Faith shoved the portrait open and it revealed one nervous, red haired witch. "Oh Goddess' replied the voice of Kendra and willow at the same time.  
  
The red haired witch ran down the spiraling metal staircase into the office and living quarters of the department of slayers. Faith was stunned .She wanted to hurt willow but willow had called her a friend. Faith still remembered those words when she had kidnapped her before graduation day. They still stung.  
  
Faith walked down the stairs carefully. It was a huge hall. A corridor ran up the middle with large offices sprouting of to the left and right. Faith reached the bottom where Dawn was going slightly hyper and slightly insane at the same time. Giles cleared his throat and captured the attention of the gang.  
  
"You'll find that the offices have a nametag on the door. They include a plasma screen and you can contact anyone by using the plasma screen. Giles walked up the hallway and lead them to a section of the wall with a chest of weapons. Giles pulled a battle-axe and the wall opened.  
  
Dawn started erratically jumping up and down and squealing. "This is so cool." Giles and Buffy shared a look. Giles aptitude for that look was getting scary. The wall revealed a ladder. Giles climbed up first and everyone else followed. The ladder revealed a comfy living room with heaps of sprawling comfy chairs. To the right there was large kitchen and to all around the circular room were rooms jetting off.  
  
"This is your home" smiled Giles. There was picture of everyone around the walls. There was a sort of memorial to past Scooby's on the wall. Pictures of Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Jenny, Faith, Wesley, Anya, Riley, Tara, Spike and Kendra. Faith felt slightly pissed of about being on the past Scooby's wall. She was still here wasn't she?  
  
Xander went over to the wall and ceremoniously li8fted faiths picture and put it with the current Scooby's. He grinned at her said  
  
"You better not turn evil again cause that frame was heavy." Buffy and Dawn hugged faith and Willow and Xander hung around in the background. She could understand both their reasons. Xander and her were fine except when it came to psychical contact. She did try to strangle him after all. Willow and her were never going to be the greatest buds. They were both jealous and cautious of each other when they had met and the feeling was just staring to rub off.  
  
Faith walked over and found her room. It was in between Xander's and Dawns. She felt sorry for B and Xander they had Kennedy's and Willows room in between them.  
  
Faiths room was large and black. Giles had the rooms specially painted for each of them. There was a large King sized bed in the middle and she recognized her heavy metal posters on the wall. Her wardrobe was a walk in and had all her new clothes in it.  
  
Faith fell on to her bed. The day had been a torment of joy and loneliness. Although she was a "Scooby she knew she could never become a true Scooby". There was too much bad blood that had washed between her feet. Who thought the old man would have had so much blood in him thought Faith. Her Grandfather had loved Shakespeare. Faith decided to get her mind of the past. Too much to drudge up with out good old Jack Daniels as friend. The slayer got up and moved into the archway. Their was a quote in bedded in the door frame. Faith grinned. The door had 5 by 5 written across it.  
  
Buffy and Dawn were sitting on the couch while Xander was trying to explain the humor of calling a demon that makes everything sing to willow and Kennedy.  
  
"Why don't we play truth or dare to christen our new home". Willow looked a bit pail but besides that it was all good. Buffy and Kennedy pulled the couches into semicircle.  
  
"Can I go first" asked Dawn? Buffy nodded her approval. "Who died and made you Queen?" muttered Faith. Dawn settled herself comfortably into her chair and said "Buffy , truth or dare". "truth" replied Buffy.  
  
Dawn smiled very disturbingly. "Was Solider Boy any good in the Bedroom." Buffy spluttered whilst Xander and willow struggled to not laugh, Kennedy looked puzzled and Faith was curled over laughing. It was so worth paying Dawn the 20 bucks. Buffy turned to Faith with that look. "You put her up to this didn't you". The younger slayer laughed and replied "Come on B spill, we all want to hear"  
  
Buffy sighed and mumbled "he was ok". Buffy's eyes were sparkling as she realized she had the power to make Faith squirm. Buffy said "Faith". Faith was smart and quickly opted for dare.  
  
"You have to break into the watcher records and write all over the profile for Wesley, saying he has a stick up his ass and he is gangly." Faith grinned. This was going to be fun. Faith went into her room and got dressed in Black. She started to climb the outside of the castle. The whole green vine thing was good for climbing. Faith waited till the guard had passed and lifted her bag through the window. She tiptoed across the hall and picked the lock into records.  
  
Faith opened the doors to something that hurt her deeply. Robin and Francesca, another watcher was going through her records. Francesca was supposed to be her watcher. Faith stood still and listened to robin and her. "Theirs got to be something here that will show me her weakness". Faith felt dizzy.  
  
"Her mother died when faith was 15. Faith was getting beaten when the mother drew a knife she stabbed faith and Faiths boyfriend kicked the knife into her mothers stomach. Faith couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her face. She felt the anger rise. It was intoxicating pushing all other thoughts away and feeding on her betrayal and insecurities. Faith grabbed the door of the hinges and threw it at Robin hitting him square in the back.  
  
Faith lunged for her supposed watcher and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up the wall. Squeezing, her throat. The watchers face was one of panic. Than the image of a few hours ago surfaced. The picture. Faith loosened her grip.  
  
The watcher began swearing at her now that she could breath. "You bitch, did you really think that they were going to let you come back in Scott free. "Your own boyfriend doesn't trust you and he comes to me for comfort not you, Giles order us to do it that's right Giles"  
  
Faith smashed her fist into the watchers face, and let the watcher drop like a stone. She walked over to robin, who just getting up from the hit to the back.  
  
"I trusted you and you failed me, did you get to the part were I was raped by that boyfriend every night for a year until my mothers death, how they were fighting over the profits of pimping me out to his friends until I got in the way, huh. Did you know about my watcher being ripped apart one limb at a time by Kakistos huh?  
  
Robin tried to interrupt but was cut off by a fist. But it wasn't faiths. Xander had punched him straight above the eye. Faith kicked him once in the groin before collapsing in a crying ball with Xander looking on helplessly.  
  
Nastubervamp- I know I was cruel to faith but Robin was not good for her. Please click that little button and review. If you really liked it you can send me money too. Hehehehehehehehe. The next chapter will be awhile coz I'm starting school tomorrow (sob). 


End file.
